The proposed research grant is to study cancer therapy, prediction of response to cancer therapy, the epidemiology of malignancy, with special regard to their predictive importance as well as etiologic importance. These studies will be done under cooperative protocols produced by the Western Cancer Study Group. In addition, ancillary studies involving metabolic activity of drugs, immunology of tumors and local studies in cancer therapy will be carried out. Training of medical and paramedical personnel in patient care of patients with malignancy will continue as an important by-product of this study.